Six Days and A Song
by Blossoming Daisy
Summary: Enam hari kau menunggunya pulang. "Sangat manis." [Drabble/one-shot, bad summary, rated T biar aman. AkashixReader!OC. Mind to read and review?]


**A/N:** halooooh! Saya anak baru di fandom ini! Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya! X3

* * *

**Six Days and a Song**

Presented by** Blossoming Daisy**

**Warning(s): **AU, OOC, Romance yang engga kerasa banget, sedikit Humor (gagal), abal, jelek, aneh, ide gaje yang pasaran, tidak layak baca, typo bertebaran, cerita terlalu pendek dengan _pace_-nya yang terlalu cepat, dll yang mungkin author tidak sadari

**Rating: **T biar aman

**Summary:**

Enam hari kau menunggunya pulang. "Sangat manis." [Drabble/one-shot, bad summary, rated T biar aman. AkashixReader!OC. Mind to read and review?]

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya author cin :* /pletak  
Kalau KuroBasu punya author Akashi bakal author bikin lebih badass lagi 8D /hus

.

Kalau memang engga suka dari sananya engga usah dibaca,kok...

* * *

Enam hari. Enam hari penuh telah kau lewati sejak suamimu pergi.

Enam hari terasa sangat panjang bagimu. Tak ada suatu hal yang menarik yang bisa kau lakukan di dalam rumahmu yang besar itu. Sebagian besar waktumu hanya kau habiskan dengan memainkan gitarmu karena iseng, atau mencari pekerjaan untukmu di koran-koran mingguan. Dan beberapa waktumu terkadang kau habiskan dengan menatap dan memperhatikan jam, menunggu apapun pekerjaan atau urusan suamimu selesai dan pulang. Dan hari ini, hari yang telah kau tunggu-tunggu, akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana ia akan pulang ke rumah dan memelukmu di saat pertama ia melihatmu di rumah.

Kau menghela nafas seraya menggonta-ganti acara televisi dan memeriksa _twitter_-mu sekali-sekali, palingan hanya untuk membaca TL teman-temanmu. Tinggal sendirian walau hanya untuk beberapa hari memang membosankan karena kau sudah terbiasa dimanjakan oleh suamimu, dan saat-saat itu sangat menyenangkan.

Kau menghela nafas lagi dan meletakkan remot televisi di meja yang tersedia di depanmu. Setelah sekian lama berpikir, kau mendapat ide. Dan karena kau merasa lebih iseng dari biasanya, kau melihat daftar orang yang meng_-follow_-mu.

**Midorima Shintarou (ohaasasegalanya)**

**Aomine Daiki (ace_terkece)**

**Kagami Taiga (bukanbakagami)**

**Kuroko Tetsuya (orangkeenam)**

**Momoi Satsuki (dimabukcinta)**

**Murasakibara Atsushi (maiuboku)**

**Kise Ryouta (sangmodel)**

**Hyuuga Junpei (clutchkapanpun)**

**Aida Riko (pelatihawetmuda)**

**Kiyoshi Teppei (bersenangsenang)**

**Izuki Shun (steakalicious)**

**Mitobe Rinnosuke (takkanbicara)**

**Reo Mibuchi (sh00t3r4Zz44h)**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro (m0d3lb4ruciin)**

**…**

Kau tertawa kecil membaca semua _username_ dari nama-nama orang yang tertera di layar telepon genggammu. Walau sudah dewasa, tingkah mereka tetap saja seperti anak kecil.

**Akashi Seijuurou (Akashi_S)**

Senyummu sekejap menghilang ketika nama –yang sebenarnya paling sederhana– itu muncul. Jujur, kau tak tau apa yang suamimu yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu lakukan selama ia pergi. Kalau kau tidak salah sih, tentang bisnis perusahaan dan bla bla bla yang kau tidak mengerti satu hal pun. Yang jelas ia sangat berbeda denganmu yang mempunyai waktu luang yang terlalu banyak untuk membuatmu sibuk atau setidaknya tidak kebosanan seperti ini. Ya, pekerjaan sih punya, tapi hanya pekerjaan paruh waktu di sebuah restoran. Selain itu, kau juga mempunyai pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan musik. Tapi, apakah hanya itu? Yap, benar sekali. Yang kau lakukan sehari-hari hanya kerja paruh waktu dan menciptakan sebuah lagu dan selesai, kau tak punya kegiatan apapun lagi yang harus kau lakukan. Sip, kembali ke cerita.

Saking bosannya, kau menyalakan _laptop_-mu dan membuka aplikasi Skype. Kau membaca daftar orang-orang yang sedang _online_ namun dengan kecewa kau menghela nafas yang ketiga kalinya, ternyata tidak ada orang yang _online_.

Kau sudah menduganya. Selama enam hari Akashi pergi untuk urusannya, kau hanya dapat meneleponnya beberapa kali dan semuanya dalam jangka yang pendek. Karena panggilan video adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Tepat saat kau menggerakkan _cursor mouse_-mu untuk menutup aplikasi tersebut kau melihat titik yang tadinya kosong berubah menjadi hijau. Kau langusung menggerakkan _cursor mouse_-mu lagi dan menekan tombol 'Panggilan Video' dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai kau sendiri kaget sekaligus takut _mouse_-mu rusak hanya karena pelampiasan kerinduan terhadap tombol 'Panggilan Video'. Kau tersenyum menunggu panggilanmu dijawab olehnya, tak peduli walau panggilan yang satu ini hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit atau detik.

Akhirnya, nada tunggu itu hilang dan seorang laki-laki bersurai merah tampil di layar _laptop_-mu.

"Hei, Sei." sapamu duluan.

"Hai, _honey_." sapanya balik. Ah, suara itu. Suara yang sangat seduktif itu telah membuat bulu-bulu romamu berdiri. Terasa lega mendengar suaranya setelah hamper seminggu tidak melihatnya.

"Bagaimana urusanmu?"

"Oh, berjalan lancar. Sekarang aku sedang berada di bis yang disediakan bandara." jawabnya. Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke kursi-kursi penumpang yang lain yang saat ini kosong. "Dan lucunya, aku sendirian disini." lanjutnya.

Kau tertawa kecil. "Kuharap aku bisa disana menemanimu. Kapan kau akan sampai disini?" tanyamu antusias.

"Penerbanganku dijadwalkan nanti malam…tapi sepertinya diundurkan.

Kau memasang muka kecewa. "Aku kesepian tanpamu, kau tau?"

Ia tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi? Sudah menemukan pekerjaan?"

"Beluuuum…" rengekmu. Kau memutar bola matamu ke gitar yang terletak disebelahmu. "Tapi…aku menulis lagu untukmu."

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau mainkan sekarang? Aku yakin supir bisnya tak akan terganggu."

"Ya, oke." kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu untuk mencapai instrumenmu yang berwarna merah itu dan mulai memainkan lagu baru yang kau ciptakan khusus untuk suamimu tercinta.

Di sisi yang lain, Akashi Seijuurou menduga bahwa kau akan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan panduan nada yang berat dan rendah yang biasa kau mainkan. Namun ia salah, lagu yang kau bawakan saat ini terdengar lebih…ringan.

Kembali lagi kepadamu, kau terus memainkan lagi tu dan tak peduli apa yang ada disekitarmu. Setelah kau mencapai bagian _chorus_ lagunya, kau terbawa suasana dan melodi lagu tersebut tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi yang ada disekitarmu.

_Megutte nagarete  
Toki wa utsuroida  
Mou nani ga atta ka  
Omoidasenai kedo_

_Me wo tojite mireba  
Dare ka no waraigoe  
Naze ka sore ga ima  
Ichiban no takaramono_

Saat lagunya selesai, kau menghela nafas dan bertanya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat manis." jawab suamimu.

Namun, suaranya tidak berasal dari _laptop_ ataupun Skype, suaranya terdengar asli. Kau menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan membulatkan kedua bola matamu. Disana berdiri Akashi Seijuurou, _laptop_ di tangan kanannya dan tasnya tergeletak di lantai. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pulang!" kau langsung meletakkan gitarmu dan berlari kearah suamimu. Kau memeluknya erat-erat, memang sangat terasa melegakan memeluk orang yang tidak dilihat selama hampir seminggu penuh.

"Meluknya jangan terlalu keras, sesak nih." candanya. Kau melepaskannya dan tertawa.

"Lagu barumu sangat bagus. Terima kasih sudah memainkannya untukku." ucapnya lembut dan kembalilah suara seduktif itu.

Wajahmu mulai merona merah dan kau membuang muka. "Ya, aku hanya berpikir untuk mengubah nada-nadanya menjadi lebih ringan dari biasanya."

"Aku sadar. Lebih baik kau mengganti caramu menjadi yang seperti ini dari dulu."

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku senang kau pulang." ujarmu tersenyum gembira.

"Aku juga senang aku pulang." balas suamimu.

* * *

**A/N:** astaga ending-nya maksa banget sumfah… .-.

Yahh, author-nya otaknya mulai eror di akhir-akhir sih TAT Yaudah, yang penting selesai sudah, fic pertama di fandom ini. :D

Sehubung ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, tolong kripik /kritik mbak/ dan sarannya yahhh XD

Sekian dari saya! '-')/

P.S: oh ya, Ichiban no Takaramono bukan punya saya boh~ :v


End file.
